


Misunderstandings and Jealousy

by Liala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kylo is a Jealous man, Love Bites, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining?, Possessive Kylo, Reader Insert, Reader is secretary, Secretary au, Separations, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: You are a secretary working for Director Ren at Finaliser enterprises.  You had harboured a crush on your boss for many months but little did you know he felt the same until a series of misunderstandings leads to something greater.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something written to cheer myself up after the winter break. I rather enjoy writing Kylo Ren fanfic and another AU to boot. Hopefully my next one may be a non-AU plot but you never know! I hope that you enjoy it!

_ What would it take to fluster you?  _

You were his perfect secretary calm, professional and took no shit from clients or from him.  As much as he hated to admit it you had been a good addition to his office but he would never admit it.  Even when Hux teased him about his dependence on his cute little secretary.  Kylo Ren was Director of Finaliser Enterprises co-founded with Armitage Hux.  Even from the start he had been keenly aware of Snoke’s presence and expectations despite the distance between the companies. 

“Good Morning Sir.” you smiled mail in one hand and coffee in the other.

“Good Morning.” he replied.  “Is the preparation done?”

“Yes and it’s set up ready for you.  Would you like me to go over anything else?”

“No that will be all.”

_ What would it take to fluster you? _

The meeting room was set up flawlessly as he expected of you and as he ran over the powerpoint one last time he heard your telltale heels approach with the client in tow.  You smiled politely before returning to get some more.  

\---------

“Director Hux,” you smiled greeting the co-director of the company as he returned from an early morning meeting.  “You’re early.”

“Negotiations were swift and concluded quickly.  Has Ren’s meeting begun?”

“No, I am waiting for a final guest.” you replied.  “Who has just arrived, excuse me.”

With the representatives from Corusant Construction successfully delivered you sat at the back of the room recorder in hand and notepad at the ready.  As Ren began his speech you found yourself enraptured by his voice.  You had harboured a crush on your boss for months now but kept it buried for the sake of helping him better.  When the meeting ended he ushered the men to the lobby while you tidied the meeting room.

“Ah (y/n) there you are.”

“Director Hux.” you smiled.  

“Are you still available for cat sitting this weekend?”

“Of course, I just need your keys.  What you would like me to do?”

\-------------------

Kylo couldn’t believe his ears as he stood outside the meeting room and the low intimate nature with which you spoke to each other.

“Here’s my spare keys, just let yourself in and everything will be ready.”

She smiled! He felt anger and possessiveness swell within.  She was his!  She was only meant to smile like that at him!  Why the hell was she taking his spare keys?  Rage began to swell.  He couldn’t be here.  He felt anger rise and feared what he would do.  He needed space. He needed to be away from you.

\-------

“Director Ren?” you called into his office.  

You hadn’t seen him since the meeting and you didn’t have any tasks from him recently and were getting worried.

“What do you want?” he snapped.  

“I haven’t heard from you in a while and I was worried.”  You heard him mumble something but it wasn’t clear.  “What was that?”

“I said, I’m surprised you’re not with Hux.” he snapped stalking towards you until he was in your face.  “You’re his girlfriend aren’t you?” 

“What makes you think that Sir?  I’m not dating anyone.”

“LIAR!” he shouted looking betrayed.  For the first time you flinched.  “Do not lie to me.”

“I am not dating Hux!” you snapped back.

“Bullshit!” he growled.  

Your ringtone cut through the tense atmosphere between you both.  The familiar tone of the Imperial March cut through the silence, a ringtone you had picked for Hux.  You pulled out your phone Kylo looking incredulously at the phone when he saw who the caller was.

“Speak of the fucking devil.” he growled dangerously.  “Your lover checking in, go on, answer it.”

“He is not my boyfriend.” you snapped.  “For fuck’s sake Kylo what is wrong?”

You gasped as he cupped your cheeks bringing you into a passionate, aggressive kiss.  One arm wrapped behind your back keeping you against him as he controlled the kiss, tilting your head gently to deepen it.  Hux’s ringtone repeated in the background.

“Answer the fucking phone.” he growled against your lips as you breathed heavily against him.

Warily you brought the phone to your ear as Kylo kept your gaze with his intense one.

“Hello Director Hux.” you started hating the quiver in your voice.  “What can I do for you?”

“Shouting was reported from Ren’s room and you’re not at your desk.  Are you alright?”

“I-” you squeaked as Ren snatched your phone.

“Your girlfriend is fine.” he snapped before hanging up.  

“Ky-” you began but he kissed you breathless again, your fingers fisted in his shirt.  “Kylo.” 

\-----------------------------------

Fuck, you looked beautiful.  Lips slightly swollen from his kisses, eyes dazed with lust just how he wanted you to be.  The way you said his name as a whisper... he wanted more, craved more but as much as it stung you weren’t his.  Just one more kiss he promised himself pressing a gentler kiss against your lips nipping and teasing them until they were even more tender.  A loud crash signalled the arrival of the unwanted interloper.

“Put her down Ren.” snarled Hux having the sense to close the door behind him.

“Seems your boyfriend is here.” he growled shoving you towards Hux.  “I don’t need you anymore.” he snarled anger masking the pain that lanced through his chest as he watched Hux lead you away.  “Better than a monster like me.” he whispered but you heard him.

\-----------------------

 

“Are you alright (y/n)? He didn’t hurt you did he?”  Hux handed you a drum of whiskey in a tumbler as you sat in his office.

"No, he didn’t.” you reply.  “He was angrier than I had ever seen him.”

“What caused it, I thought the deal went well?”

“It...ummm...he thinks we’re dating.” 

“I see.  He doesn’t like the idea of someone else touching what is his.” he grinned. “I can’t believe he actually reacted.”

“You knew he felt like this?”

“Of course, Phasma and I have a bet going.” he smirked.  “What are you going to do now?”

“We need to talk, or whatever.” you blushed.  

“You feel the same?” you nodded and set the tumbler down on the desk.  “I’ll still look after Millicent of course.” you smiled.

“Be careful (y/n) Kylo is a beast at heart.  Don’t get eaten.”

The walk back along the corridor to Ren’s office seemed like a mile away.  It was a small relief that you didn’t hear anything smash but the lights of the office were off but you could see the glow of his computer.  You stepped inside without knocking, twisting the lock in place quietly.  The office desk was empty but you noticed the open decanter on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

“Go away Hux.” he growled voice wavering, where before it was firm in his anger.  You stepped out of your heels and padded across the space barefoot.  “I said GET OUT” he shouted still refusing to look.

Softly you walked around the edge of the table, your heart hammering in your chest as you stood between him and the table.  He looked up at you with intent focus, eyes shimmering with emotion and fear as he looked upon you.  You realised he was silently crying.

“Kylo.” you took his glass and placed it on the table.  He looked away ignoring you.

“Why aren’t you with him?” he asked quietly lying on his back.

“He’s not my boyfriend Kylo.” he clenched his hands into fists.  “I was going to look after his cat.” 

“What?” he choked out.

“I was going to look after Millicent as her normal carer was unable to do it this weekend.  That’s why I have the spare keys.” you tilted his chin to look at you.

“Why are you here?”  You smiled gently climbing over him and straddling his hips.  His hands grasped your hips, thumbs circling against your stomach.  He looked anxious but his eyes betrayed the fire underneath.  “Why?” he growled gripping harder.

“Because you’re the one I want.” you replied.  “This is where I want to be.”

You leaned over him and kissed him softly, his hips jolted against you as you kissed his cheeks chasing away the tears before he overcame his shock his arms snapped tight around you holding you against him as he kissed you roughly.  His hands roamed your body tracing your curves and running possessively down your body.  

“I’m yours Kylo.” you moaned.  “Always have been.” 

Kylo growled flipping you so you were pinned beneath him.  His large arms caged you as he pressed his whole body against you continuing the kiss as you ran your fingers through his hair.  

“I have wanted you to say that to me for so long.” he growled against your lips.  “Say it again. Please.”

“I’m yours Kylo.” you moaned.  “All yours.” 

“Finally.” he replied his body dwarfing your own a genuine smile on his face.  “Finally.”

You held him tightly, tracing the muscles on his back and stroked his hair absentmindedly as you kissed.  You could feel the hard press of his cock against the thin fabric of your underwear as your rocked against him.

“Are you sure?” he growled.  “I want you badly.”  You nod and he fiddled with the buttons on your blouse before giving up and tearing it.

“Kylo!” you exclaimed slapping his shoulder playfully but he just smiled and kissed at your newly exposed skin.  Slowly you undid the buttons on his shirt which he tossed somewhere behind him not caring where it landed.  You pushed him back so you could shed the top layer of clothing as he looked at you his hands running up and down your front between your breasts possessively admiring your form.

“I have spent so many hours sat imagining what hid under these simple blouses.  So much better than a dream.”  he stated kissing down your neck as you knelt on the sofa mimicking him.  Your hands returned to his hair tugging and running your hands down his back as he kissed down to your breasts kissing and sucking the tender flesh as you arched to his touch.  Despite the urgency and desire between you he treated you with such reverence his hands cupping and teasing your breasts as you pulled him back to a kiss.

Feeling bold you reached between you cupping him through his trousers, he cursed loudly as you stroked his sizeable length.  He pressed his face into the crook of your neck watching where you touched him as he rocked to your touch.  You undid the button of his trousers and freed his length from his boxers.  Stars, he was thick and long and the groans and gasps he made as you stroked his length made you feel powerful.  

Kylo sucked and bit harshly at your neck and shoulder marking you with purple bites as your touch overwhelmed him.  Your hands were just as delicate as he had imagined them and he encouraged you to hold his gaze.  He needed to know it was really him you were wanting, that he meant as much to you as you did to him.

“My turn,” he growled rubbing his fingers up and down your clothed sex and you shuddered already excited and needy as he touched you.  You grabbed his shoulder for balance when he pushed the fabric of your underwear aside and pressed a finger inside.  “So wet for me.  Such a good girl.” he purred adding another finger groaning as you kissed his shoulder unable to keep yourself upright.  

Gently he lay you back on the sofa, as he removed your skirt and underwear baring you before him.  “Perfect.”

“Kylo, I need you…Please…” 

Keeping his gaze on your own he pushed his trousers and boxers down revealing himself to you.  You licked your lips in anticipation.  

“Don’t tempt me with ideas.” he growled returning to press himself against you.

“Ideas?” you teased as you wrapped your legs around his hips running your hands over his shoulders as he pressed into your tight heat.  “Ideas like sucking your cock under your desk?” you replied cheekily kissing his neck as he tried to remain in control.  “Or the version where I suck you off as you give a report to Hux?  A personal favourite is when we’re alone in here and you fuck my tight little throat in front of your window?”

“You’re not being fair.” he growled.

“I don’t want you to be fair Kylo, I want you to fuck me hard.” you replied with a smirk.  

“As you wish.” he growled thrusting slow and deep, his pants and gasped matched your own as you rocked to meet him.

“Tell me what you want....I need your voice...oh fuck Kylo, you feel so good.”  you arched as he bit your shoulder.

“Where to begin?  Bending you over my desk in those fucking heels.” he growled  “On the meeting table and messing your perfect image…”  you squeezed hard at the images he created.  “Riding me on my chair...oh fuck…”

“Fucking me on Hux’s desk?” 

“Oh Stars.” he growled, his thrusts were rough as he lost control.  “Say it, say that your mine.”

“I’m yours Kylo...only yours.” you arched in a silent scream his rough touches to your clit becoming quickly overwhelming.   He kissed you as you came, silencing your scream as he kept you on edge “I love you!”  you cried out as he pressed deep cumming inside you.  For minutes you both lay wrapped around each other just being close.  “Kylo, the cushions.”

“It doesn’t matter.” he growled stopping you from leaving.  “I’ll buy a new couch.”

“Dry cleaning would be enough.” you smiled and he grumbled against your neck.  You turned away from him feeling around for your phone.  “I still need to go to Hux’s tonight.  Millicent needs feeding.”

“No.” he replied tartly pulling you back against him.  “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Ky...lo…” you gasped as he teased you body lifting and separating your legs so that one was hooked behind his legs as he held you open.  “That’s not fair.” he teased you open rubbing his length against you pressing into you from behind.

“I don’t have to be fair for Hux.” he replied, thrusting languidly as you arched against him.  “But I do like Millicent.” he grumbled.  “On your knees for me like a good girl.”

“Yes Sir.” you giggled getting to your knees and he moved behind you pinching and grabbing your ass.  

“Naughty girl.” he growled smacking your ass roughly before resuming a rough pace while he fucks you.  “You can go to Hux’s full of my cum and as you sit in that dick’s house you’ll remember who you belong to.” he gasped pulling you back deeper on his cock till you were up on just your knees your head back on his shoulder.

“Maybe you should come too?” you gasped as he pinched and tweaked your nipples harshly.

“Maybe I will, make sure he knows you’re mine.”

“I think everyone knows Kylo,” you giggled as you touched your clit clenching hard on him.  

“Good.” he replied.  “Come for me,”  A few more sharp thrusts of his cock and you cried out and fell into the cushions of the sofa as he continued until he you felt him come inside again.  You found the weight of his body comforting   “I love you too.” 

“Hmmmmm” you hummed tired and sated. “I need to go.  You pulled yourself from his warm embrace.  “Do you still have the spare shirt in your desk?”

He nodded and you grabbed your shirt using it to catch the worst of his cum before he needed a new carpet as well.  You could feel his gaze follow you around the room. 

“Stop thinking like that Kylo or we’ll never leave the office.”

“I wouldn’t complain.” he hummed.  “I think I’ll take this couch home.  Keep it for myself.”

“Pervert.” you huffed doing his shirt up over your bra.  “If you’re going to steal it make sure it’s before your 10:30 meeting or when other people are here.”

“Duly noted.” he chuckled.  

“Alright Kylo.”  You reached for your skirt.  “Where are my…”

“I’ll give them to you at Hux’s” he replied getting dressed.  “We wouldn’t want to keep poor Millicent waiting.”  You blushed furiously and grabbed at his pockets, he easily held you back with a chuckle.  “So this is what it takes to make you flustered?  I like it.”

What were you letting yourself in for?


	2. Separation (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for another part for these two lovebirds. A two part piece!

Mornings had become Kylo’s favourite time of day since you both had admitted your attraction.  You had both begun to spend more time with each other after work and mornings when you stayed over were the best.  He watched you in the weak morning light, so peaceful and angelic while you were asleep.  He valued these minutes before you woke up as a personal treasure and thought of them fondly when his anger threatened to rise.  These were his moments alone.

Gently, he stroked your cheek beginning to stir you from sleep.  You always had an alarm but he preferred to wake you like this, with soft kisses and touches.  You growled in protest at having been woken up, and he smiled, genuinely happy for the first time in years.  He knew letting you go would break him irreparably.

\----------

“Finaliser Enterprises, Director Ren’s desk.”  

You answered the phone with your usual cheeriness.  Kylo had been particularly passionate that morning and you still basked in the pleasant glow of his touch.

“It’s Snoke.”

The sound of his name always made you feel tense.  Calls from him always lead to bad moods and awkward business deals. You could feel the dread coiling in your belly.

“I’ll put you through straight away Sir.”

“Not just yet girl, I need to speak to you first.”

\---------

“Kylo, Snoke is on the line for you.”

“Is everything alright?  You sound shaken.” He asked hearing the quiver in your voice.  

“I’m fine, passing him to you.”

Kylo leaned back in his chair.  Talks with Snoke always left a bad taste in his mouth.

“My student.” The raspy growl of the heavy smoker still sent a shiver down his spine.  “I am pleased by your recent focus.  Finaliser Enterprises is finally making the growth and profit I expected.”

“Thank you Sir.”

“I know your Secretary has been essential in that process of controlling your outbursts and organising business.”  Kylo could almost picture his sickening grin.  

“She is a very capable woman.” he replied robotically.  There was no need to emphasise your importance.

“Exactly.  Which is why I am taking her for a couple of weeks.”

“What.” Kylo felt his blood run cold.

“I am taking her.  I have a new enterprise that needs a guiding hand with the new director.  She will be more than sufficient in that role.”  Kylo felt panic rise at Snoke’s words, his chest felt tight and he gripped the table till his knuckles went white.  

“But, Sir.  That will affect my business.” he replied trying to find an argument, any argument that would stop his Mentor’s actions.  

“Nonsense, if you were so weak perhaps I should find another for your role.  She will be working for Mitaka Corp for the next two weeks with immediate effect.  Interfere and there will be consequences.” 

The line went dead.  Kylo stared at the handset with such spite and anger as if the man was there before him.  He hadn’t realised he had gotten to his feet, his chest heaving in barely contained rage. “ (y/n)!” he shouted, knowing you would be waiting and there to help him through this, that his fears were irrational, that you were safe.  “(y/n)!” he shouted louder.  

Why weren’t you coming inside?

Why weren’t you there?

Where were you?

 

No.

No, no.

 

He stormed across the room in a few stride, the phone forgotten on the floor off the hook.  With more strength than needed he slammed the doors of his office back ignoring the sound of plaster breaking.  You were not there.  It was like all the fire left him at once, he stepped around your desk but your bag and favourite thermal mug were gone.  All that was left was your work phone which never left your side.

 

“NO! NO! NO!” he shouted fists impacting the wood if your desk. 

 

"Director Ren?” a quiet voice squeaked.

“WHAT!” he roared at the meek outline of Hux’s secretary.

“(y/n), she didn’t want to go, but there were two of Snoke’s personal guards who escorted her off to her temporary appointment.  They took her phone.”

“Why didn’t anyone stop them?” he growled.

“Because she said it was OK, she didn’t want anyone getting hurt.” the woman replied.  “Hux is on his way.”

But Kylo didn’t hear the rest of her message, instead he stalked back to his office slamming the door shut and turning off the lights.  Melancholy began to settle in, he was so used to your presence that it was keenly missed.  Books slammed against walls and his furniture was overturned as he worked through the anger and pain that threatened to consume him.  Another good thing stolen away from him...and he didn’t even say goodbye…

“Ren!”  Hux’s voice cut through the fog of his depression.  

“What?” he huffed realising his face was wet.  “Here to gloat?”

“Kriff no.” his colleague replied.  “This is about (y/n)’s reassignment?”

“She’s gone, he took her.”

“You have her contact details though?” he replied as if it was the most obvious thing.  “Tidy your mess up and wait for her.”

“Hux…” 

“Ugh, just don’t thank me and get your act together.  We’ve worked too hard on this.”

\------------------------

Today was a day from hell.  After being escorted from the premises by the two hired monkeys Snoke had sent you were dumped at a new building and company you had no idea about.  Their Director, Dopheld Mitaka was quite the opposite to Kylo.  He has some business smarts but his organisation was outdated and appalling, let alone the secretarial department itself lacked resources.  Mitaka was pleasant enough with a fashionable haircut and kind features to most he would seem affable and friendly if a bit formal.  Yet after being introduced to him you realised he didn’t see much beyond his own ego and power.  

You had assessed and organised what little resources there were and organised a plan to implement the rest and digitised Mitaka’s diary before sending new contacts out to his address list.  By the time your shift was over you were looking forward to getting away from the man who decided to become your new shadow.  All you wanted to do was get home so you could change and visit Kylo.  You knew your disappearance would not have gone down well.

One indulgent cab ride later you were taking the lift up to your apartment.  Your keys were already in your hand and ready to go as your energy was already draining.  Yet you didn’t expect to see the large man currently sat against your door.  Tears started to well, you were so relieved to see him that you couldn’t fight back your emotions already so fraught.

“Kylo?” you asked quietly and he looked up to meet you, eyes filled with as much emotion as yours.

“(y/n)” he smiled weakly, standing so you could unlock the door.  He immediately came to your side cupping your cheeks.  “You’re safe.” 

You nodded not trusting yourself to speak.  Taking his hand in your own you felt the tension slip away as you let yourselves into your apartment.  He didn’t say a word but you could tell he was tense.  Kylo locked the door behind you and tossed your keys on the side as you put your belongings down.  

“Do you want something to eat?”

“No, not right now.” he replied stepping closer.

“I’m sorry about leaving.” you whispered voice breaking with emotions.  “Snoke made threats if it wasn’t immediate.”

“To you?” he asked coldly.  You shook your head.  “To me?”  You nodded and he pulled you into a tight hug.  “Why protect me songbird?” he growled pressing himself against you.  “I can protect myself.”

“I can’t take that risk.” you replied.  “I won’t let him destroy what you have worked so hard on.  It’s just two weeks, I can survive that.  Not sure he will though.” you replied with a smile.

“Dopheld Mitaka?  Why?”

You told him about your day as he led you towards your bedroom.  His frown the only indication on his opinion.  He shared his own day after Hux’s visit as you lay comfortably with each other.  Gently you placed soft kisses against the underside of his chin and neck.  He hummed at the touch as he pulled you closer against him.  Feeling bolder you pulled away to sit up beside him shrugging off your coat as you slowly undid your jacket, button by button.  Kylo watched you with rapt attention as your skin became exposed to him.  

Soon your shirt and skirt joined the pile on the floor leaving you clad only in your underwear.  Kylow watched enraptured by the sight of you in the fine lace lingerie he had bought you as a gift.  The soft black lace made you feel beautiful and you had worn it today for him before it had gone horribly wrong.

“My favourite colour.” he chuckled sitting further up the bed.  “Stars you are perfect.”

“You are awfully overdressed.” you giggled.  “Or is that what you intended...Sir?” you teased knowing how the term worked him up.  

Kylo stood silently eyes focused on yours as he prowled around the bed to you.  When you had shared the fantasy of him dominating you, you had not expected him to hold the same desire or be eager in the game.  It was not the entirety of your physical relationship, just a game, but one you eagerly share.  

“Are you sure?” he growled.  No matter his anger or mood towards anyone else he always treated you with care.

"I need to be yours again Kylo.” you smiled.  “I want this.  I want to be yours.”

“You always will be.” he replied placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.  “Remember, if you want me to stop I will, just say…”

“Hux.” you giggled knowing his rival would be the ultimate turn off.

“Exactly.” he grinned.  “Now, my little songbird.  Bend over the bed so I can mark that sweet little ass of yours so you will feel me tomorrow.”

With a coy smile you did as instructed bending over at the waist and pressing your hands onto the mattress.  You heard the rustle of fabric as he stepped around the opposite side of the bed, You lifted your head at an awkward angle to watch him disrobe.  He was like a work of art.  Muscular body with pale skin from sitting in an office all day.  He removed his shirt and tie opting to leave his trousers on for the moment, but you noticed he removed his belt and watch placing them on the nightstand.

“Eyes on the mattress.” he growled.  “What’s he like this new boss?”

“A coward, dull, incompetent.” you squeaked as he slapped your ass lightly.  “Arrogant, selfish…”  you cried out at two further swats warming the skin of your ass.

“Do you find nothing redeemable about him?” he asked.

“No Sir!” you replied quickly.  

“What a horrible thing it is to face your scorn.” he growled against your ear pressing the length of his body against your back.  “Tell me darling, who do you belong to?”

“I belong to you Kylo. I only want to be yours.”

“Why?  Why do I deserve your support?”

“You’re kind to those you care about,  you’re strong, you’re intelligent. AH!” you cried out as he spanked you roughly.  “You’re handsome!” he landed another swat.  “Good at business, a great kisser, a thick cock that makes me come so hard.  Oh god!” 

Kylo was breathing hard when he stopped pressing himself against the length of you kissing and sucking marks on your neck and biting your back as he caressed the meat of your ass soothing his marks.  “You shouldn’t lie, little songbird.”

“I’m not Sir.” you replied firmly.  “There is no one better.”   You reached around and ran your fingers through his hair as he wrapped you in an embrace. For a few moments he held you in silence caressing your back and ghosting touches against the lips of your sex.  You shivered already wet from his touch whimpering softly as he teased your more. “You’re mine Kylo.”  you stated.

“I didn’t say you could remove your hands.” he growled.  “5 more.  Count them.” he pulled away from the brief reprieve he had given you.

“One!” you called out falling onto your elbows, keeping your ass in the air.  Kylo was not being gentle.  “Two, three, four!”  The sharp sting grounded you as he rocked you with his slaps.  “FIVE” you shouted collapsing onto the bed as he stood above you.

Strong arms lifted you gently and placed you onto the bed face down.  You heard him reach into the drawer for the cream you kept there for the sessions.  It would cool and numb the skin so it wouldn’t be overly painful. 

“See you are kind Sir.” you chuckled looking up at him as he focused on taking care of you.  “Kylo?”  You rolled to your back and looked up at him.  You opened your arms to him and smiled as he shed his trousers and climbed into your embrace.

“Talk to me Kylo.” you asked stroking his back as he pressed against you.

“I’m not those things you said.”

“I know you can’t see it, but I do.  It’s why I love you.” you replied as he buried his face in your neck not wanting to look at you.  “You trust me at work Kylo, trust me in this.” you soothed.

“I do.” the unsaid feeling in his voice said what he could not.  “I don’t like that you are gone.  I feel I have lost the better part of me.”

You urged him to look at you.  “I’m yours Kylo.  I want to be your secretary.  I am your lover.”

Kylo kissed you with such passion as he pushed you back onto the mattress caging you with his body.  You wrapped your legs around him drawing him close as he teased the top of your mouth with his tongue peppering gentler kisses between the rougher ones.  He trailed teasing kisses down your chest and neck as you arched below him.  Between gentle teasing kisses he nipped and sucked deep hickeys into your chest teasing and cupping your breasts.

“These are my marks.” he growled.  “One for your smile, one for your kindness, your effectiveness, your heart and resilience.”  He resumed moving downward sucking more down the length of your body even on less sensitive areas.  “This one is for those heels that drive me crazy, this is for your coffee, your calm, your joy...this one…” he pressed to one over your heart.  “Is for my love.”

“I want them to last until I return.” you reply.  “I don’t want to go.”

He crawled back up your body kissing each of his marks.  You felt overwhelmed at his touch and craved more.  He gazed down upon you with tenderness, his long hair like a curtain around you bringing the world into focus.  Just you and him. You smiled and arched up to him kissing him as he pressed against you pushing your thighs apart and wrapping your legs around him.  He kissed you like you were air, each rock of hips pressed against your clit and you moaned lewdly digging your nails into his back.

“Please Kylo.” you whimpered.  “Please I need you…”

You reached between you guiding him to your entrance as he pressed slowly in.  You wrapped your arms around him pulling him close as he rocked gently relishing the press of skin on skin and heart wrenching kisses.  For moments you went slow trying to memorise the feel and touch of your lover.  Soon Kylo’s pace increased driving into you deeply.  His hands linking yours and pressing them into the mattress keeping your connection.  You orgasm built slowly radiating through you as you cried out his name.  He bit the nape of your neck to muffle his shout as he came within you, rolling to the side so he wouldn’t crush you.

“Will you stay tonight?” you asked hopefully.

“Only for a little while.  I don’t know what Snoke is up to and I can’t risk you.”

“Alright.” you curled against him holding on tight, his large arms wrapped around you in a comforting embrace.

You could last two weeks, couldn’t you?


End file.
